


Her Gods

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, hela - Fandom
Genre: Bath Time, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Dom Hela, Dom Loki, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hela - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Multi, Mummy kink, Picnic, Teasing, Tickling, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: I had a dream where I was a little for Loki and Hela… I don’t know, I just had to expand on it a bit and write a short one shot. Can’t stop thinking about it! So, here ya go…Just lots of fluff.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Her Gods

Poppy was sound asleep, or so it seemed to Loki and Hela as they lay at either side of her. She was lying on her side, facing towards Hela.

‘Should we wake her?’ Loki asked, keeping his tone low and soft.

‘Not yet, let her sleep. She was exhausted last night.’ Hela hummed as she lightly traced patterns on Poppy’s face.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he noticed some goosebumps rise on Poppy’s skin from Hela’s touch. He looked over at Hela, caught her eye and motioned down. Hela looked and saw it too, shaking her head with a smirk.

‘Where should we take her today?’ Hela asked, still stroking her cheek.

‘Hmm. I don’t know, has she been a good girl lately? Do you think she deserves to go somewhere fun?’ Loki asked, slipping his hand underneath Poppy’s pyjama top to lightly stroke across her back.

Poppy tensed up slightly and both Loki and Hela noticed. They smirked at one another, having far too much fun.

Hela tapped her lower lip as if in thought. ‘I’d say so. She hasn’t had a spanking in a few weeks now I think.’

They saw Poppy’s cheeks turn red at that.

‘Maybe we should take her for a picnic to the park.’ Hela continued.

‘True. Though I do hope we haven’t been _too_ lenient with her of late, maybe we shouldn’t be spoiling her so much.’ Loki said, still stroking her back, he deliberately made his movements lighter and aimed for her sensitive lower back. 

‘Nghaaah!’ Poppy suddenly rolled onto her back to try and shield herself from him as she giggled. ‘Nooo, please can we go for a picnic!’ She begged.

‘You madam. You were pretending to be asleep!’ Loki growled and attacked her by tickling her sides.

She screamed in laughter and thrashed around, Hela didn’t help Poppy though. But she did help Loki by joining in on Poppy’s torture. The two didn’t relent easily, not until she was crying with laughter so much. But she was no match for the two Gods in regards to speed and strength.

When they stopped, she quickly darted underneath the blanket for safety. Still giggling away.

‘If you want to go for a picnic today, we best get you bathed and dressed, little one.’ Loki said as he tugged on the blanket, pulling it off her.

Poppy reluctantly went to the bathroom with Loki to get ready. She was excited about going for a picnic later. It wasn’t often they went out in major public places like the park, because Loki and Hela usually stood out from everyone else. Both of them didn’t like wearing Midgardian clothing to blend in, so they often got a lot of looks when out and about wearing their Asgardian outfits.

Poppy didn’t mind though. She was just happy being with them both.

Loki ran the bath and used his Seidr to hurry it along. While the bath was filling up quicker than normal, he turned to Poppy and kissed her forehead gently, then the tip of her nose and a last kiss on her lips.

‘Arms up, little one.’ He said as he took hold of her pyjama top and tugged it off over her head when she raised her arms up.

He then crouched down and pulled her bottoms down, along with her knickers too. Even though she’d been with Loki and Hela for over a year now, she was still shy and blushed under Loki’s heated gaze on her body.

Loki helped her into the bath and started washing her hair for her. Poppy enjoyed him massaging the shampoo into her hair, he was always so careful too. That was another thing she loved about them both, they were rather cruel and harsh towards others, especially their enemies where they showed no mercy. But with her, they couldn’t be softer. She felt loved and safe.

After rinsing her hair, Loki then started to wash her body. Instead of using the scrunchie he used his hands, taking great pleasure in lathering the bodywash all over her. She almost fell asleep when he was rubbing it into her back, but she was soon wide awake again when he fondled her breasts and teased her between her thighs for a bit.

Once Loki deemed her squeaky clean, he helped her out of the tub and Hela was waiting with a large warm towel. She wrapped her up in the towel and hugged her, pressing her cheek to the top of her head as she held her.

‘Can you do my make-up, please?’ Poppy asked, looking up at Hela.

She always admired Hela’s dark make-up, so enjoyed it when she would do it for her.

‘Of course, little one.’ Hela grinned and rubbed her arms.

After Hela rubbed her dry, she took her back to the bedroom and got her dressed for the day. Loki walked in just as she was starting on Poppy’s make-up. He leaned against the doorframe while he watched.

‘Do you want me to do your face too?’ Hela remarked with a smirk, glancing briefly over at him. ‘It _would_ be an improvement.’

Poppy giggled, but tried to contain it as Loki narrowed his eyes at them.

‘It really isn’t fair having two females ganging up on me.’ He growled and stalked over towards them.

Poppy bit her lip as she looked at him in the mirror, he towered over her from behind and narrowed his eyes at her hungrily. But he had a playful look about him, too.

‘To be fair… I have two Gods ganging up on me.’ Poppy said with a big smile.

‘True.’ Loki chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

The three went out to the park in the late morning, armed with a huge picnic. Poppy had a good appetite, and the Gods certainly did as well.

Poppy lay on the picnic blanket with her head on Hela’s lap. Hela was playing with her hair. Loki was stuffing his face with sandwiches while he watched some Midgardians in the distance, more so a family where the parents were trying to deal with an unruly child and a moody teenager.

Loki sighed and lay down on his side, leaning up on his elbow. ‘Midgardians are so comical, disobedient, they can’t even keep their sprogs under control.’ He scoffed.

Poppy cleared her throat loudly. ‘I’m a Midgardian.’ She said, trying to sound offended.

Loki chuckled and rubbed her leg. ‘You are. But you do as you’re told, and when you don’t, it’s nothing a red bottom doesn’t solve.’ He purred, squeezing her ankle.

Hela rolled her eyes at Loki. ‘And you’re _ours,_ our special girl. You’re smart, unlike the others. And you have a kind heart, something that Loki could learn more of.’ Hela said, earning a glare from Loki.

‘I have a kind heart.’ Loki said in defence.

‘Yeah, course you do.’ Hela said sarcastically.

Poppy just giggled again at their bickering. They always said she was theirs, that she belonged to them. But they were hers, too.

They were her Gods.


End file.
